


Who's Your Paddy? (Or "Don't Forget to Wear Green")

by heavenandhale



Series: Scerek Holiday [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Don't forget to wear green!, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenandhale/pseuds/heavenandhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott still likes pinching his friends when they don't wear green on St. Patrick's Day, but gets himself in trouble when his friends are all secretly wearing hidden green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Paddy? (Or "Don't Forget to Wear Green")

Scott McCall lowered the hood of his cobalt blue hoodie, unzipping it and revealing the lettering on the emerald green tee beneath as he let the school’s doors close behind him. Shivering for a moment, Scott bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, rubbing his hands together and breathing on them. But surprised as he felt at how cold and windy it was for mid-March in California, he couldn’t control the spread of the mischievous grin that began to dominate his face as he spotted Stiles a few yards ahead trying and failing to open his locker. Sneaking up behind his best friend, his roguish smirk reaching all the way to his eyes, Scott reached out and pinched Stiles hard.  
  
“FUCK!” Stiles shouted, his mouth hanging open in surprise as he looked around both for whoever had pinched him and a certain chemistry teacher who he knew would just LOVE to give him detention for shouting “profanity” in the halls. Scott tapped Stiles on the shoulder opposite of the arm he pinched, “Happy St. Patrick’s Day, buddy! Maybe next year you’ll remember to wear green!”

“What the hell, man?! We’re not in grade school anymore.” Stiles spun around, rubbing his forearm which was turning pink around the spot where he’d been pinched, “Besides, I am wearing green. You just can’t see it.” Stiles reached down, grabbing a hold of the leg of his jeans, momentarily causing Scott to take a step back and his eyes to widen. Stiles rolled his eyes and lifted his pant leg, “See? Green socks.”

“Heh, I knew that.” Scott blushed, “What, you didn’t think I expected you to show off your undies right here in the hall, did ya? Besides, you don’t own green undies.”  
  
“Don’t I?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow, “And since I AM wearing green, you know what I get to do now, right?” Stiles balled his hand into a fist.  
  
“Easy, easy!” Scott laughed, banging on Stiles’ locker and opening it for him, “See, no need for violence! I even opened your locker for you and everything!”  
  
“Thanks, man!” Stiles grabbed a couple books from his locker and put them in his bag, then plowed his fist hard but playfully into Scott’s shoulder, nodding to himself in satisfaction.  
  
“Ooof!” Scott exclaimed, taken off guard, “Okay, we even now?”  
  
“Just consider yourself lucky. I could’ve picked the other option, y’know.” Stiles smirked.  
  
“What other option?” Scott scratched the back of his head, scrunching his eyes in embarrassment, “There’s another option? You were wearing green, so you get to hit me. That’s it, right?”  
  
Stiles sighed in exasperation, his jaw dropping as he looked at Scott, dumbfounded, “You’re still going around pinching people on St. Patrick’s Day, but you don’t even remember the rules? Well, don’t look at me! I wanna see what Danny does when you pinch him!”  
  


~*~

Waving at Stiles who was already driving away after having dropped him off at home, Scott paused at the front door, his hand hovering momentarily above the knob. Dropping his hand and shifting the weight of his bag more comfortably across his shoulder, he turned around and started heading down the road toward Derek’s charred, derelict family home. With Gerard out of the picture, Derek had finally felt safe enough to return, leaving the rusted old train car behind. Scott sighed heavily, remembering the look of betrayal on Derek’s face. He felt stupid, not being able to put it behind him, but he couldn’t stop beating himself up about deceiving Derek like he had. The fact that his plan had worked seemed to help, and Derek had mostly returned to his gruff but well-meaning self. Still, Scott couldn’t help envisioning Derek sulking or training, completely oblivious to anything as trivial as St. Patrick’s Day.

He couldn’t believe he was going to go through with it, but somehow he knew he had to pinch the Alpha. There was no way Derek was wearing green. No. Way. And even though he’d pretend to think Scott was being stupid and immature, Scott knew that deep down he’d just be glad for the moment of normalcy. After all, without a family around to mess with him, who would dare to pinch Derek Hale?

With that thought in mind, Scott smirked and raised his fist to knock on the door. Knuckles meeting with nothing but air, Scott’s hand froze momentarily as Derek’s face appeared at the now open door, “What?”  
With his eyes, Scott quickly raked Derek’s figure from head to toe, searching for any hint of green in his outfit. All black. Perfect! Raising his eyebrows in a look that was equal parts “what the hell am I doing” and “this is gonna be GOOOOD”, Scott reached out and pinched a perplexed but curious looking Derek firmly on the arm, “Happy St. Patrick’s Day, Derek! Guess ya should’ve worn green, huh!?”

Derek was unflinching, a wicked grin spreading across his face, “Actually, Scott, I am wearing green. You just can’t see it.” Derek’s hand casually dropped into his pocket, tugging just enough at the waist of his pants to expose a couple millimeters of green underwear, “So. You have two choices. A or B?” Derek’s lips parted, his grin flashing his perfect teeth, his hazel eyes flashing as he curled his fingers into a menacing fist. Scott swallowed hard, silently cursing Stiles for not telling him what both options were. “Come on, Scott, don’t keep me waiting!” Derek pounded his fist into his other hand.

“Fuck, hold on a sec…! Fine! Okay… I'll taaaake… B?” Scott raised his eyebrows hopefully, his big brown eyes narrowing and closing as he braced himself for the pain.  
  
“Wow. Interesting choice, Scott. Alright…!” Suddenly Derek’s hands were grabbing him firmly around the waist, his lips pressing against his own, his day’s growth of beard scratchy against his chin and his breath warm upon his cheek. Scott’s eyes flew open, his own breath catching in his throat, leaving him speechless. But Derek’s hands were already falling away, releasing his grip as he turned to head back inside, casually looking over his shoulder in Scott’s direction, “Happy St. Patrick’s Day, Scott!”  
  
Derek firmly closed the door behind him, leaving Scott staring vacantly at it, his heart pounding. Several minutes later, as if waking from a trance, he finally wrestled himself from the spot and headed back down the path toward home—a soft, confused smile on his face. “Happy St. Patrick’s Day, Derek.” he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if everyone has/had these "pinches, punches and kisses" rules for St. Patty's Day green clothing, but I woke up thinking about it and just had to write something for it. :)


End file.
